The Unraveling
by HATEmach1ne
Summary: Follows GoF. Sirius isn’t blamed for the killing of twelve muggles and spilling the secret of James and Lily Potter. When he hears that Dumbledore plans on putting Harry in the home of the Dursleys, he takes things into his own hands. HP/FD HP/DG
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling will and always own Harry Potter. _

_Summar: AU from ages 1-14. Follows GoF. Sirius isn't blamed for the killing of twelve muggles and spilling the secret of James and Lily Potter. When he hears that Dumbledore plans on putting Harry in the home of the Dursleys, he takes things into his own hands. Taking Harry the night his parents died, he takes him away for 13 years. This is where we start, at the age of 14._

_A/N: Strong, Independent Harry. Not Dark Harry, just not very good with interacting with people. HP/FD HP/DG  
_

_Thank you to my beta: Boshoku. Any and all mistakes are mind.  
_

**The Unraveling**

**Prologue**

"You done over there?" the figure said emotionlessly while he wiped away the blood on his katana. The other cloaked figure hobbled over, wand in hand.

"Targets are eliminated. Confirmed Death Eaters," the other cloaked figure said while looking around the terrain.

"Call in the Aurors and then we'll get back to headquarters," the first figure said, as he surveyed the bodies littering the battlefield. "Make it quick Padfoot, I'm hungry," he said before putting the sword back in its sheath on his back.

Padfoot chuckled under his cloak for a moment before putting out the call to the Aurors. With the message sent out, he turned toward the other figure and said, "Come on Ven, lets go."

"Don't call me that again," the other cloaked figure growled back. Padfoot smirked under his coat before clearing his throat.

"Alright, _Raven_, better now?"

"Much."

"Knew you couldn't stay mad at me," Padfoot exclaimed before disapparating, leaving Raven alone.

Raven sighed before disappearing just as the Aurors appeared at the scene. They surveyed the field for a moment before one of them spoke up, "Shit, what could have done this?" The others nodded, wondering what could have done so much damage.

***

"You know, you didn't have to use your sword," Padfoot said as they strolled down the dimly lit corridors of the headquarters. Their footsteps echoed down the halls, the path before them winding and twisting. A single lamp illuminated the hallway, its yellow light bulb strained to cover most of the corridor. The walls were bathed in a dull blue, not at all eye catching.

"And you know, you didn't have to open your mouth," Raven shot back, his voice still emotionless.

"Touche."

They walked through another set of oak doors, the wood chipped and marred from years of use. The carpeted floor transitioned into tiles as they moved further into the depths of the building. Windows began to appear along the sides of the corridors, sunlight raining down on the now fairly lit walkways. They finally stopped outside yet another double oak door, the wood polished to perfection. A name plate in the middle of the door told them they were right outside the office of the head Unspeakable. Reaching a hand up, he quickly knocked on the door, sounding out a three sequence knock.

An old voice came through the door. "Come in." Opening the door, they walked into a rather spacious room.

A large window was set in the back of the room, the window opening out above Diagon Alley. In the middle of the room, sat a rather large maple desk, the wood shining and a name plate that said, "Hydra – Head Unspeakable." The table was littered with paperwork, unsigned and signed papers left in a jumble. A pen lay in the jumble of paperwork, its scarred tip left out to dry in the air. Drawers and shelves full of books lined the wall, their ash colored wood giving the room a more somber tone. Books of various titles and labels lay unused in the folds of the ashen wood. A soft black carpet lined the floor, intricate patterns of white running across the floor in collaboration to make a symbol.

A single man sat in a leather chair behind the desk, his hands in a steeple position in front of his face. "Raven, Padfoot. Mission report."

Raven took a step up in front of Padfoot and began. "They showed up at the indicated time. We watched as they made the transaction. We took out the group as they were leaving. They are confirmed Death Eaters and the Aurors are handling them at the moment. Here's the item." He placed a black book onto Hydra's desk and Hydra picked it up with a hand, flipping through pages.

"Good work you two. Take a week off and then I'm going to have a long term undercover mission for you, Raven. Padfoot, take the month off, you will be assigned a new partner. Be present here in a week. Dismissed," Hydra said, while his hands still flipped through the little black book. The two Unspeakables bowed on their way out as they walk along the same corridor towards the atrium.

They walked into the atrium and out of the building. They trod along the little path through the garden while the sprinklers spray the green grass with their water. The fragrance of the roses and lilies assaulted their noses as they walked by, the path lined with flowers.

"So, what do you think about this undercover thing he's wanting you to do?" Padfoot asked as they began to exit into Diagon Alley. People rushed by with their supplies. They saw children running around as their parents talked to each other.

"I don't know, Padfoot. I'm rather young, so I assume I'm going to be masquerading with others around my age. Possible infiltration of Hogwarts, most likely, as term starts in a couple of weeks," Raven said, and he shrugged in a nonchalant fashion.

"Hm, interesting. Why would they want you to infiltrate Hogwarts?" Padfoot asked. Raven pondered it for a moment.

"I heard from Moony that they plan on hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year. Probably want me to see if there is going to be suspicious activity," Raven said.

"It'll be a good experience for you."

"How so?" Raven said, cocking an eyebrow within his hood.

"You'll get to be around people your age," Padfoot said.

Raven scoffed, "Most people around my age are obsessed with hormones and gawking at each other. I'd be lucky to find somebody to have a rather intelligent conversation with."

"I'm just saying Raven, it'd be good to know people around your age. You know, friends?" Padfoot said with a little hope.

Raven stayed silent, making Padfoot sigh, "Just think about it. I want you to have some semblance of a life outside of killing Dark Wizards and Witches." Raven stayed silent again and they push through the crowds gathering around the stores of Diagon Alley. They stopped in front of The Leaky Cauldron, a small pub and the entrance and exit to Diagon Alley. "See you in a week Padfoot. Don't get in any trouble that will require my assistance. Please?" Raven pleaded, letting a little bit of emotion into his voice.

"Of course, it's me," Padfoot said with a grin under his cloak. Raven just rolled his eyes and walked into the pub, leaving Padfoot outside. He sighed before walking off and submerging himself into the din and movement of the crowds.

***

**1 Week Later**

Raven, along with Padfoot, stepped inside of Hydra's office, his back turned towards the two. They stood in silence, waiting for their boss to address them.

"How was your vacation Raven, Padfoot?" Hydra asked without turning towards them.

"Great."

"Good."

Hydra chuckled a bit before clearing his throat, "On to the matters at hand. You're both probably wondering about that undercover mission. Raven, this is a long term mission that will require you to be out of your element. Is that fine with you?" Raven nodded, "Alright. You're going to infiltrate Hogwarts under your birth name. I know you don't want this as it will flock publicity to you, but this will be the best way to get into Hogwarts. Once inside, I want you to observe the tournament for any suspicious activities. If you can become the Champion of Hogwarts, that would be even better as you can claim practice when you snoop around. Understand, this will be a strenuous mission and you will have to sneak out of the school every month to report. Do you accept?"

Raven titled his head for a moment, bringing his hood along with him. He mulled it over for a second, before tilting his head back to normal, "I do. Are there any specific people I should watch for?"

Hydra nodded and turned around, his cloak still covering his face. He picked up a folder and tossed it to Raven, who caught it with his deft hands, "Watch for Mad-Eye Moody. He's been involved with some suspicious activities. He's teaching DADA this year and I'd like you to keep tabs on him. Report anything suspicious. Also, keep an eye on the Headmaster, Dumbledore."

"Why? He's the Headmaster, certainly he would be innocent," Raven asked.

"He has his own agenda and would use anything to get to his goal. Any illegal conduct towards student or teachers or the schools, report that. We just want to keep tabs on him, not bring him down as he is still a rather influential character and will play a major role in the coming years. That folder will have everything you need, your acceptance letter and any other identification. " Hydra said, gaining a nod and a grunt from Raven. Padfoot just stood there, listening to their conversation.

"Padfoot," Hydra said, turning towards the other cloaked figure, "Your new partner is being evaluated at the moment. You may know him under the code name, Moony, I believe?" A grin spreads under the cloak, unbeknownst to the other two.

Raven and Padfoot looked at each other for a moment before turning back, "Yes, sir. He is an uncle of Raven and an old school friend."

"Perfect. Once he finishes evaluation, you will help him get a hang of the ropes. You two will form a two man cell until Raven finishes his assignment and you three will work together. Understood?" Hydra said.

"Crystal, sir."

"Dismissed."

The two bow their way out once again and stand right outside his door, "So, Moony is under training. This is going to be interesting."

"Indeed," Raven said as he inspected the folder with all the documents he needed. "Alright, the documents say you're my legal guardian. I need you to sign this so I can get away on Hogsmeade weekends. I suppose I can apparate back and forth between and get my reports in every so often," Raven said, handing a document over to Padfoot. Conjuring a quill with ink, Padfoot began to sign and a moment later, he gave it to Raven.

"Everything is in order and term starts in a week. I need to get all this rubbish. I'll meet you later tonight for dinner?" Raven asked, tilting his head.

"Sure, I might have to go find Moony and help him train for the exams," Padfoot grinned under his cloak. Images began to run around in his mind, images of what he can put Moony under during his "special training".

A rare grin found its way to Raven's face, "Hm, good luck with that. Bring Moony along if you want. I haven't seen him in a two weeks."

"Aye, gotcha. Now skedaddle," Padfoot said, making shooing motions with his hand. The small grin on Raven's face was replaced by an eye roll before he started walking down the hallway and out of sight. Going in the opposite direction, Padfoot began to whistle a tune to himself, making others look at him with cocked eyebrows.

"What? Can't an Unspeakable be happy?" he said to the Unspeakables in the main lobby.

***

**1 Week Later**

He casted a cursory glance over the train before turning back towards Sirius, "I'll see you in a month's time. Keep training Moony. Goodbye Sirius."

"Goodbye Harry. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sirius said, while he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped onto the train.

The whistle blew and the train took off and the smoke from train billowed into the sky. He made his way to the back of the train to find a free compartment. He stowed his backs in the overhead compartments and sat down at a seat and closed his eyes, letting his mind rest while he was being taken to Hogwarts.


	2. The Express For the Expressive

_Disclaimer: *Points at the lady across the room.* "She owns it," I said._

_A/N: Next chapter of The Unraveling. Enjoy  
_

**The Unraveling**

**The Express for the Expressive**

_The wind whipped around the lone figure as leaves danced in the wind around him. The sun was low in the sky, specks of purple and orange tingeing the now rapidly darkening sky. A tree lays on the ground, the trunk snapped from the bottom, pieces of wood laying around the stump. Scorch marks riddled the field with their ashen remains, giving the field a couple of black craters from missed spells. What one cannot miss though is the sheer number of bodies laying around, their faces exposed to the fierce pounding of the wind._

_Their disheveled hair flapped in the wind, the scent of rotten and burnt flesh making the figure wrinkle his nose in disgust. Their robes were ripped in several places, revealing patches of bleeding skin from ricocheting debris from missed spells. In some areas, their skin is charred to a crisp, leaving nothing but a patch of black, flaky skin. Their faces were pale with death, their eyes closed as they were hit with spells that casted them into an eternal oblivion. The figure began to move around, checking each body for the sign of the insignia of the Dark Lord. When he finished, he put in the call to the Aurors and disapparated a moment later, leaving the bloody field for the Aurors to clean up._

_He apparated into the home he shared with Sirius and immediately fell to his knees. Sirius who heard Harry apparate into the room, walked out of his bedroom to greet Harry, but instead of finding a hug, he finds Harry laying on the grounds, tears in his eyes. He rushed over, taking Harry's head into his lap._

"_Harry! What's wrong pup?" Sirius whispered, cradling Harry's head in his lap._

"_I-I… k-k-k-killed…" Harry sputtered, as more tears leaked out of his sad green eyes._

"_Oh Harry…" Sirius said in a soothing voice. "Harry listen to me. You killed those people because they needed to be killed. We are the Unspeakable, we do things because they need to be done. Those people needed to be killed. Harry you did the right thing and you were just following orders."_

"_B-but… I… k-killed them. W-what if they had f-f-families Sirius? I c-can't l-live with m-myself k-knowing that I-I caused them to l-lose a f-family m-member," Harry muttered, as he stared at the ceiling._

"_Harry, listen to me. They chose to be what they are and they deserved to be rid of. Remember that the world does not operate in just plain black and white, but in shades of grey that constantly challenge our morality," Sirius whispered, trying to appease Harry._

"_I just feel so terrible knowing that their blood is on my hand. Does it get any easier Sirius? Will it ever go away?" Harry pleaded, looking into the grey eyes of Sirius._

"_Oh Harry, if you didn't feel any remorse that would mean you aren't human. Emotions are what make us human in the first place and to lose those makes us nothing but killing machines and monsters. Does it get easier? Yes it does, but will it ever go away? No, it won't but when it does, you know you have lost whatever humanity you have left in you. Remember Harry, you're a good person and just because you killed people who deserved it, doesn't mean you are no less of a human being. Ne that as it may be, we are the Unspeakable and it is our job to help protect people from the dark wizards. We cannot allow emotion to override what we are thinking, we must keep cool and calm to keep track of a situation or it will get out of hand. Understand me Harry?" Sirius stated._

"_Thank you Sirius," Harry drawled out as he slipped into slumber after he cried his heart out._

"_Oh Harry…" Sirius said. He picked up his prone form and walked into a bedroom, putting him down on a bed. He spared one last glance and a sad smile, knowing that Harry will be okay after this._

"_Good thing this happened now as he will be facing even more enemies in the future," Sirius thought to himself before he closed the door with a small click._

***

**Present Time**

Green eyes fluttered open, and began to blink away the sleep. His jet black hair sprawled over his eyes, not allowing him to see where he was. He sat up and flicked his head to the left, removing the hair from his right eye and partially from his left. His hair was a wild mane that ended at the back of his neck, jets of silver mingling with the black. He quickly put on his black framed glasses, the color contrasting with his bright, green eyes.

He wore a simple black Tee-shirt that accentuated his wiry muscled body, much like a swimmer's own. His arms were lean, the Tee-shirt hugging the skin around his bicep. His legs were slim, the fabric of his jeans cling to his skin and showed off the muscles in his calves. He wore a pair of grey skinny jeans and a pair of low-top Chuck Taylors (Converses if you don't know) finished off his ensemble.

His two wands lay snugly in his invisible dragon hide holsters that are strapped to his wrists. With a flick of his wrist, the two wands appeared in his hands, both of them made from some of the most odd materials known to wand making. He remembered the time when he was 5 and asked for a wand from Sirius.

_**Flashback Begin**_

"_Sirius! Can I get a wand?! Please? PLEASE?!" a highly energetic five year old Harry begged his godfather. Sirius laughed and crouched down to Harry's face level, his black eyes peering into Harry's green._

"_When you understand magic better Harry, then we'll get you a wand, but not until then," Sirius said._

_In a cute voice of an innocent child, Harry asked him a very typical child question, "Do you promise?"_

_Sirius chuckled before he ruffled Harry's already messy hair, "I promise Harry."_

_So a year came and went and we now find the Godfather, Godson duo strolling down the French equivalent of Diagon Alley. People spoke French around them as Harry looked and peered into different places. Sirius held onto his hand so he wouldn't get lost in the thicket of people roaming the alley way. They stop in front of a worn out shop where the bricks had lost their red coloration._

"_Is this what I think it is?" Harry said, as he quivered with excitement_

"_You kept up your side of the promise, so now it's my turn. Come on," Sirius said as he ushered Harry into the wand shop._

_Harry walked in and saw the shelves full of different color boxes that covered the walls. A ladder sat in a corner of the room while a small oak desk sat in the middle of the room. A single door led to the back of the shop where presumably custom wand making would happen._

_The doorknob turned and out stepped a tall, burly man with black hair. He had dull blue eyes set under some hair that hung over his forehead. He wore a black shirt with black slacks and he had a tired look to his face. Wrinkles and crow feet could be seen all over the front and his stiff movement only helped that look of someone being old._

_The man looked up and gave the two a smile, showing them both some golden crowns and a couple of missing teeth. "Sirius! It is good to see you again. It has been too long since we have last talked. The last time I heard of you was when you took the Potter boy 6 years ago."_

"_Ah, yes I've been quite busy old friend. But, I'm here on business. We're here to get a wand for little Harry here," Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair and Harry gave the man an impish grin._

_The man looked down at the boy and smile, but when he saw the lightning bolt scar, he looked back up at Sirius, "Is he who I think he is?"_

_Sirius nodded then looked at Harry, "Introduce yourself like I shoed you too Harry."_

_Harry nodded and made eye contact with the older man, "Hello sir, my name is Harry James Potter. It is nice to meet you." Harry offered his hand which the man took and shook lightly._

"_Thank you Harry. My name is Bernard Bontecou, you can call me Mr. Bontecou. You're here for a wand I presume?" Harry nodded. He turned to Sirius, "Custom made I presume. I'm going to assume you're going to start training him?"_

_Sirius nodded and Mr. Bontecou gestured for them to follow him to the back. Sirius cleared his throat and said, "Can we get two wands for little Harry? I'm afraid he might break one with his energetic outbursts."_

_Harry pouted and Mr. Bontecou chuckled, "That is possible if I have enough material. Now come, wand making is a very special craft that is depended on the one who wants to create the wand."_

_He led them over to a storage cabinet where he proceeded to take out different boxes of things that they didn't know. There were several boxes of what looked liked wood and the other boxes contained who knew what._

"_Come here Harry," Mr. Bontecou called and Harry walked over and sat at the stool the man told him to sit at. "Harry, when wand making, the crafter of the wand must know what kind of attachment the user of the wand will have with each part of the wand. Now, in front of you are sets of magical items from different animals that we use in the "core" of the wand, or the center beneath the wood. Then there is the wood itself that encases the core."_

"_To figure out what parts that are going to be used in your wand, you must put your hand over each substance. If you feel a pull towards the item, we will use it in the creation of the wand. Rarely is there more than one core to a wand, but it has happened so don't be disappointed if you only have one core. No, go on and move your hand over each substance."_

_Harry nodded and began with the dragon heartstring and continued on all the way to the hair of a thestral. In the end, Harry had 6 different substances for the core that included dragon's blood, dragon scales, feather from a phoenix, bone of a dementor, fragments of a fang from a basilisk, and hair from a thestral._

_Mr. Bontecou and Sirius watched as Harry kept putting things aside as he felt the pull on them and both had their draws dropped to the ground by the time he finished picking the six different cores._

"_Amazing, simply amazing that even having two is rare, but to have 6 is unheard of. My Mr. Potter, you sure are full of surprises aren't you?" Harry blushed and then went on to the wood as instructed. Harry found that he only had two types of wood and they were holly and hawthorn, both very strong types of wood._

_Both nodded and weren't as surprised as before as this was expected. Mr. Bontecou saw Harry's amazing display and decided to do what he hasn't done in the last 15 years. Walking over, he began to pull out different boxes of what looked like a set of green hides. He soon walked them over to a work table and then whispered for them to both come look._

_They both peered down and Sirius recognized the green skin, "Basilisk hide? How'd you get that Bernard?"_

"_I've had it for well over 30 years now Sirius. Somebody sold it to me and I haven't seen anybody up until today to actually use it for. In the past, I use to forge armor and I want to forge a set for young Harry and you as well. I assume he's going to be in a lot of danger in the years to come and I want to help out as much as I can because I see the future of the Wizarding world in him. Now, come back in two days time and everything will be ready for you. Goodbye Harry," he said before he turned them around and led them out of the shop._

_They both walked around for a little bit, exploring the alley and its numerous number of shops. They walked around for over an hour, pointing out things to each other that seemed interesting. As they walked past a sweet shop, they saw a blond haired girl walk out with her mother who also had blond hair. Sirius's eyes shot towards the woman before he closed them and adopted a look of concentration before he opened them again. He sighed once and led Harry away, thanking God that Harry hadn't gone through puberty yet._

_When they arrived outside the Apparition point, a murder of crows sat on the building in front of them. One of them caught their eyes, a raven that had black feathers, but had silver streaks that matched Harry. Harry and the raven made eye contact and the next thing they knew, both started glowing white and when the glow died down, the Raven flew and landed on Harry's shoulder._

'_Hello my bonded one," the raven mentally said and Harry variably gasped and began to spin wildly to try and find out the source of the voice._

_The raven squawked and assured him, 'It is just me. I am sitting on your shoulder.' Harry looked to his right shoulder and thought this couldn't be possible… or can it. He has red about familiars before, animals and humans that are bonded together are called familiars._

"_Are you my familiar?" Harry asked out loud, shocking Sirius and the bird squawked again and mentally said, 'Yes if that is what humans call it. What is your name? Say it mentally like you would do a thought.'_

'_Harry Potter,' he said like he was instructed to, 'What is yours?'_

'_Belial, Harry. My name is Belial. Since we are bonded I am forever connected to your thoughts and you are to mine. You may call me to you and I may call you to me, whichever one is needed at the moment. I will also act as a messenger for messages and I can work as a scout to scout out potentially dangerous spots.'_

_Harry nodded and mentally said, 'Since we're familiars, you will be living with me?'_

'_Yes, but occasionally I will go out to hunt but not much. I will be by your side from now to until we die and the connection is severed.'_

_Harry nodded again and started petting the raven and it let out a soft cry as Harry massaged its feathers. Sirius looked at Harry and quirked an eyebrow, "Don't worry Sirius. He is my familiar as I have been informed."_

_Sirius looked at him in shock and then a smile came over him and he shook his head, "You are full of surprises aren't you?" Harry beamed and they both walked into the Apparition point before disappearing to their home._

_**Flashback End**_

Harry carefully looked and inspected his wands, using a finger to trail along the length of each wand. He put them back into their dragon hide holsters as a banging on the window next to him erupted. He looked and found Belial pecking on the window and he promptly let him in where he rested on Harry's shoulder.

'_How has it been Belial,' _Harry mentally asked the bird who was now scratching his wing with his beak.

'_I delivered the message. They will be sent to you via package by Friday's Mail drop," _Belial answered as he began to scratch his other wing.

'_Thank you Belial. I'll see you in my dorm room tonight,' _Harry mentally said. The raven squawked before it hopped out the window and soared off to wherever he was going.

As Harry began to settle in again, the slide of the door glass made him open his eyes and he stared at the blue eyes of a girl with blond hair. She was a little shorter than he was and dressed in the ugly school robes of Hogwarts. Her face was angular and proportionate like that of a Pureblood family. She was slim, but not overly slim that it made people think she starved herself. She had an hourglass figure with a generous bust and had curves in all the right places. Her blond hair stretched down to the middle of her back where it ended in slight curls. Her expression was veiled behind a mask of indifference, but he could clearly see the hindered emotion behind the blue eyes.

He had seen many beautiful women in his travels before, but he never cared for their beauty. He found many of them who hung around him had rather disgusting attitudes and a twisted view of the world that he couldn't agree with. Now in front of him, was a beautiful young lady who had the same look in her eyes; it really didn't belong on her pretty face. He could never identify the emotions every time he looked at himself in the mirror, but he saw that same look reflected at him in those beautiful blue eyes of her.

While they looked at each other, another girl stood next to the blond. She had light, hazel colored brown eyes with dark brown hair. It was done much the same way as the blond and she wore the same black robes of Hogwarts. When he noticed her, she gave him a small smile and a wave and asked, "Are these seats taken?"

He shook his head and gestured for them to have a seat. They stowed away their trunks in the overhead compartment and took a seat next to each other across from him. The brunette had a smile while the other girl still had the same look of indifference on her face that he had worn many times in the past.

The brunette extended a hand towards him and he looked at it for a moment before taking his hand in hers. She blushed before she said, "Hi, I'm Tracey Davis. And this here," she pointed at the girl next to her, "Is Daphne Greengrass. Don't worry about her, she's shy around boys."

The now named Daphne swatted at Tracey's arm and sent her a glare before adopting the look of indifference again as she stared out the window. Tracey laughed before she began to rub her arm where she was hit. She gave him a cheeky smile, "See what I mean? Ah, where are my manners? What is your name?"

Harry gave her a small smile that he usually gave in public that would put people at ease and he said, "Harry Potter."

Two sets of eyes snapped over to him and scanned him up and down before they zeroed in on the part of his forehead where the lightning bolt scar was located. Harry sighed and moved his hair, allowing them to see a glimpse of his lightning bolt scar. Tracey's mouth turned into big "O" shape while Daphne adopted a tight lip mouth expression, the only tell of amazement was a quirked eyebrow. He was inwardly impressed at the way she kept her cool under a situation and he could see the analysis of him going on under the mask of one Daphne Greengrass.

When they finally calmed down, Harry gave her that small knowing small knowing smile before he said, "Don't worry, I get that a lot." He said that because of the embarrassed expression on her face and the light tinge of pink that exuded from her pale complexion.

She gave him a grateful smile before she began to small talk with him about school, where he had gone, and things that referenced his past. He gave her vague answers or outright lied each time those questions popped up. Daphne stayed silent the whole time, not offering any words, but sat in a rather curious way with her head leaned forward as if to catch all the words being spoken.

For the girls, they couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. Sure, they had never met him before, but they couldn't deny the fact that was very, very attractive to the female synapses. His clothes were simple and he was well put together unlike many of the boys that went to Hogwarts. Tracey showed it in her blushes that she sent his way while Daphne simply held her own by using her Occlumency shields to keep her composure.

Daphne and Tracey were probably the more beautiful students in the fourth year of Hogwarts. Many people lusted after them, more so Daphne for her gothic and naturally alluring looks. She sighed in disgust whenever a boy walked by her and stared straight at her chest instead of her face. One time when she was walking down a hallway of Hogwarts, a boy had tried to ask her out while staring at her chest the whole time. He ended up on the grounds holding onto the place where his legs met. That was how she began to slowly develop the moniker of the "Ice Queen of Hogwarts".

Daphne was a woman misunderstood by many and known by few. The few who knew her knew that all she wanted was to be left alone and treated like a person instead of the sex goddess that many people made her out to people. Sure she was good looking and many people looked for that in a partner, but that only took one so far in life. Under her icy exterior laid a very insecure and lonely girl who lusted after a friendship where both people understood each other and liked each other for their mannerisms, not their looks and the way they project themselves to the student body.

When she walked into the compartment looking for a seat, she was prepared to be met with an intense stare that usually was pointed at the parts below her chin. She could usually put up with it and ignore it one way or another by her own free will or using her Occlumency training to keep herself in check.

When she walked into the compartment, she was met by a stare, but that stare wasn't directed where she expected it would be. The whole time they looked at each other, the only thing he looked at was her eyes and she couldn't help but feel a little something inside herself when she burrowed her gaze into his soulful green eyes. She had a feeling that this could be different and she should try to talk to him, but her own insecurities stopped her from doing so.

When she watched Harry and Tracey talk amicably, she couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. She could hear him put out vague answers and he sometimes swerved away from a question altogether. A few times, she also thought his eyes became clouded for a moment, but a moment later it would be gone and his eyes would become the bright green that she has been accustomed to in that short hour and a half they had been on the train.

The slide of the glass compartment door broke her out of her reverie and three sets of eyes gazed at the two new additions that stood at the door with their regal expressions of superiority. One had red hair and his face had freckles that embellished his face and gave him a more childish look. His nose was stuck in the air like he was the better of the three in the compartment. The other girl also had red hair, the same freckles, and the same eyes and Harry could easily tell they were brother and sister.

He stole a glance at the two girls sitting across from him and could see the heated gazes that they gave the redheads and he quirked an eyebrow before he said politely, "How can I help you Mr…?"

His voice had a touch of arrogance in it as he began to speak, "I am Ronald Weasley and this is my sister Ginny Weasley. I thought I heard that Harry Potter was on the train and he was sitting in this compartment." Ronald looked right at him with a smirk as he extended a hand.

Harry gave it a shake before he looked at the two girls who kept their glares at the redhead. When the redhead noticed the two girls sitting there with him, he sneered at them before turning back to Harry and asked, "Would you like to sit with us? Slytherins aren't exactly that friendly."

Harry quirked an eyebrow again before he answered, "I've been talking to them… well Tracey for an hour now and I find them quite amicable. Why don't you?"

Tracey and Daphne looked at him in surprise for his defense for them before they settled down again and sent more glares at the redheads. Ron looked at him like was crazy before he gave his explanation, "What do you mean? Slytherins were never friendly! All the Dark Wizards came from Slytherin!"

Tracey and Daphne opened their mouths to retort when the cool and calm voice of Harry stopped them. It was different and his tone exuded power and the control over the usage of such power. He cleared his throat and began to address Ronald's statement, "If that is what you believe, then you are clearly wrong. Sure, many of the Dark Wizards over the century came from Slytherin, but not all of them were Slytherin. Besides, many powerful Wizards in the world came from Slytherin. Take your Arithmancy teacher for a moment, she graduated from Slytherin, so does that mean she is a Dark Wizard? Nicholas Flamel, the man who studied alchemy, he was a Slytherin. Are you telling me he is a Dark Wizard? Surely, not as they both wish to use their magic for the benefit of the Wizard Race itself. Besides, Dark Wizard become dark. They are not born dark, but their motives lead them down the path of destruction and the lust for power and eventually what they become. Remember Ronald, many things don't appear to be what they seem and the world does not run on just black and white. There are always exceptions to the rules that you put in place."

Everybody looked at him in shock and awe at his little mini speech that seemed to come from a man 10 years their senior. His eyes burned a little more brightly, a little more passionate and then he spoke again, "Ronald, prejudices keep us from seeing the world as a whole and understanding the people that inhabit the world. Many people view "Muggles" as the inferior race when they can easily just blow us up with one of their nuclear bombs. They have far better technology than us. While we still use parchment and quills while they have paper and pens. The wizards of this world have become arrogant and lazy, believing that they are superior to all other races while many of them can wipe us out quite easily with their advanced technology. Remember Ronald, prejudice only breeds hate and hate is never a good thing to have. Now, please leave me and the ladies alone and think about what I said in your spare time and when you feel more informed, come back and talk to me and will see how the conversation goes."

Ron's face had slowly changed from it's normal pinkish color to a crimson red as his anger began to boil at the way Potter spoke to him. He was about to explode when the other redhead dragged him away and slid the glass door closed. They could hear his cries of outrage from their closed compartment door and Harry allowed himself a little chuckle as the other girls laughed their butts off at the expression on the Weasley's face.

When they finally calmed down, Tracey turned to Harry as tears streaked her cheeks from all the laughing she had at the expense of Weasley, "That was amazing Harry. I have never seen him put in his place that bad before. I think he invented a few new shades of red, wouldn't you say Daphne?"

"I think he did Tracey. Did you see the one right before his sister pulled him out?" Daphne had a smile on her face and Harry could finally see the first genuine emotion from the girl ever since their appearance in his compartment. It was rather radiant and he couldn't help but notice how at home it looked on her angelic face. Her laughs had also been genuine when he put the Weasley off. Her laugh was enchanting and melodious while her voice was soft and gentle, but still held that tone of hidden strength that laid hidden under her "Ice Queen" cover.

Another slide of their compartment door alerted them of another visitor in the form of three boys. One was rather scrawny with dirty blond hair that hung loose in a ponytail down his back. He had the facial structures of a Pureblood and a sneer to boot. The other two looked like bodyguards, menacing and imposing, but not so in Harry's eye as they twinkled in amusement at the use of bodyguards for a Hogwarts student. When he analyzed the blond boy, he noticed the same facial structure as the man known as Lucius Malfoy and Harry had to slam on his Occlumency training to stop him from an outburst.

He instead projected the cool and confident aura and looked at the blond boy who were looking at the two girls. He cleared his throat, getting the attention of the three boys. "Ah, you must be Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy," Draco said, offering his hand to the raven haired boy.

Harry looked at the hand before he looked at the blond boy and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't really feel like shaking the hand of a dirty politician."

Draco seethed before he screwed a glare at Harry and sneered, "Do not talk about my father that way. He is con the council for the school and can easily have you removed. You do NOT want me as an enemy Potter."

Harry looked at the boy's hand again as if he was considering the option when he answered with a simple, No."

"What did you say?" Malfoy whispered threateningly.

"Are you daft? I said no and with good reason. Your father is a manipulative old man that runs everything under him through fear, threatening to curse people who didn't look at things his way. Oh, yes I know about those Draco, don't worry. I can't do anything about that as I'm only 15, but if say… information were to leak out, I can easily have him removed from the council and put in Azkaban for life. Now, please leave me and the ladies alone," Harry said as he sat back in his seat.

Malfoy was seething by the time Harry finished and he shot a glare at Harry before he said, "You will regret this Potter. Mark my words, you will. Watch your back, don't want you to get hurt through the school year now would we?" He laughed and stalked off, the two bodyguards following him like trained dogs.

Harry shook his head as he settled back down to see both the girls laughing again and he gave them a half-smile, much more than the reserved one he gave out the first time. He felt at ease here even though he had to give out some speeches in such a short time span. They allowed him to breathe and talk about things other than killing, escorting, and intelligence gathering.

When they finished laughing, Daphne quickly looked over at Harry and extended her hand and he quirked an eyebrow. He shook it and she said, "Sorry for being a prat earlier. I don't usually… trust people… boys especially. After seeing you put those two dimwits in place, you've earned your keep in my books."

She smiled again and he couldn't help but be taken by it and he gave her another half-smile before he introduced himself again, "Let's get this off right again then shall we? I'm Harry Potter."

"Daphne Greengrass," she said and they continued to talk for the rest of the train ride. He had gained insight on her and he had learned that he had hit a few of his thoughts on her right on the head. He had learned that she was indeed from a Pureblood family, but she rather disliked most of the superiority of the Purebloods over the others. She had a younger sister that went by the name Astoria and would be starting school this year.

The whistle blew and the train began to slow down as they started to close in on the small magical village of Hogsmeade right outside of Hogwarts itself. Soon, the red and black train stopped altogether and when they walked out, he spied a rather tall man that with a crossbow slung across his back. He had shaggy black hair and a long black beard that covered most of his torso. A black bloodhound sat at his feet, it's big yellow eyes scanning the sea of students.

"Firs' years o'er here! Gather round Firs' years!" a group of small children began to gather and walk over to the burly giant and once all of them were there, he also yelled, "Harry Potter? Is dere a Harry Potter?"

Harry grimaced as people began to look around. Daphne and Tracey gave him a reassuring smile which he returned automatically as if he had been doing it all his life. Oh, how a few short hours and good company can change a person. Harry made his way over to the giant and stopped right in front of him, the first years looking at him intently.

"I assume you're looking for me?" Harry asked as he handed his identification over to the man.

After a few moments, the man gave them back and nodded before he said, "Name's Hagrid! Follow me, we will be going to the castle by boats to get you sorted! No more than four to a boat! Keep limbs inside the boats at all times lest they be bitten off by something in the deep." Many kids looked at the water and shuddered.

The boat ride was a rather quiet affair as the three that sat with him spoke in hushed voices and usually peeked at him out of the corner of their eyes. He rolled his eyes and ignored them, choosing to observe the moonlit lake. The lake was a picture of beautiful as it bathed in the glow of moonlight. A crescent moon had been reflected in the dark blue waters and a visible crater could be seen on the picture. Lush forests grew around the lake and he even saw a tentacle of what looked like a giant squid come out of the water for a moment before it disappeared back into the water's murky depths.

They walked into the castle and Harry was impressed at the artistry put into the different structures around the castle. They soon went up a flight of stairs and later stopped behind a door that had an old woman standing by it.

"Profess'r McGonagall, Firs' years 're here," Hagrid said, "Also, plus one."

Professor McGonagall nodded and said, "Thank you Hagrid." Hagrid nodded and left before McGonagall started again, "Now, the sorting ceremony is sacred to Hogwarts. This will determine what house you will be put in either it be Gryffindor," Harry noticed the pride in her voice, "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," Harry could hear the loathing.

"Now, get ready. It will soon start and I will call your name to come up to the sorting," McGonagall said as the door flew open on its own volition.

McGonagall soon went through half the list and when Astoria Greengrass came up, the Hat quickly said, "SLYTHERIN!" Astoria hopped off and headed over to her sister where she was given a big hug.

Soon, the first years were finished and it was now Harry's turn to do the sorting.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall said and the school erupted in hushed whispering and surreptitious glances were shot at him. He ignored them like usual and walked in that cool and confident way that told people that he was no one to mess with. Many of the teachers and older students could feel the power that flickered and moved beneath his skin that just waited to get out.

He glided to the stool and the Hat was soon pulled over his head. Harry immediately felt something spike against his mental defenses and he had pushed out the intruder, but noted that it didn't cry out in pain, but a strained voice said, _'Let… me… in… Lower… your… Occlumency shields… please… so… I… can… sort… you.'_

He put down his mental shields and the Hat mentally sighed in relief as the oppression around it was lifted, _'Ah, Mr. Potter. I was expecting you years ago, but now is a good time as any. Professor Dumbledore has told me to place you in Gryffindor, but I feel that is wrongly so. I know who you are and rest assured all of that will be safe with me and will not be extracted in anyway. Now, this is something I rarely offer to anybody, but what house would you like to be in? You have a little bit of everything rolled up into your body.'_

Harry looked around and saw the intense gaze of Daphne and Tracey bore down on him and he wondered what it would be like if he could continue talking to them. They had a pleasant conversation on the train and proved to be very amiable. It felt good to talk to people and Harry considered the thought.

Friends? Was that what friends were like? Able to talk and vent to each other about their problems? Was that what it was like? He wondered if he could take the chance and for this one moment, he let his emotional side pick instead of his logical side and he he mentally whispered, _'Slytherin.'_

'_Ah, I see what you're thinking. In my opinion, I think you're making the right choices. Friends will always be there for you and it is good to have friends. So Slytherin it is.'_

"**Slytherin!" **the Hat shouts.

_A/N: Yes, Slytherin. You read correctly. Thoughts on Harry's character would be helpful!_


End file.
